


Rise and Speak

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Resurrection, Reunions, Spells & Enchantments, Worried Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles casts a spell thinking it will allow Derek a chance to talk to Laura. It doesn't exactly go as he planned, but he's sure that's for the better.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 274
Collections: Laura Hale Appreciation Week 2020





	Rise and Speak

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of Laura Hale Appreciation Week: Magical Mishap

Stiles has spent months planning for today. He’s been pouring through books on magic and practicing incantations. In his head, of course. He doesn’t want to do the actual spell until the time is right. And the timing  _ has _ to be right. 

He has everything planned to a T. He’ll start the spell just before Derek gets home. Then Derek will walk in and the moment will be perfect. There is no room for error here.

Or so he thinks.

He has the book he needs in front of him. The candles are all strategically placed around him on the floor, along with various herbs and plants. Everything is ready. He just needs the go ahead from Scott that Derek is nearby.

It’s ten to seven when Stiles’ phone vibrates with a message from Scott. They’re less than ten minutes away. Which means it’s time to get this party started. 

Stiles holds out his hands and starts speaking the words he’s been rehearing in his head for months, finally saying them aloud. The wind starts to pick up around him and he smiles as he starts to chant louder. It’s working. He can feel it. His magic pulsing out of him and into the air, opening a veil between this world and the next. 

And then it stops. The wind lessons and he takes a few steadying breaths, but doesn’t open his eyes yet. Not until he hears a voice.

“Who the hell are you?”

Stiles opens his eyes and comes face to face with someone until now he’d only seen in passing and then in pictures. Laura Hale.

“Hello Laura,” Stiles says. “I’m Stiles.”

It’s strange though. Stiles had been expecting more of a translucent figure. Not for her to look so real and oh her eyes are glowing and her face is shifting. And ghosts shouldn’t be able to do that right.

“I don’t know any Stiles,” Laura says, stalking closer. “And last I knew I was being ripped to pieces. So tell, what the hell have you done? How am I here?”

“Good question,” Stiles says. “One I don’t exactly have an answer to.”

“What do you mean you don’t have answers?” Laura asks. “You brought me here somehow.”

“Yeah well, it didn’t go exactly as I thought it would,” Stiles admits. “But considering you’re standing here I think that’s a good thing.”

The door to the loft slides open then and Derek walks in. He stops mid step and his eyes widen, “Laura?”

“Derek,” Laura says. Her face returns to normal as she steps away from Stiles towards Derek. She runs towards him and tries to hug him but Derek takes a step back. Laura frowns. “Der?”

“What is this?” Derek asks, his voice shaky. “What kind of trick is this?”

“It’s not a trick,” Laura says. “It’s me, Derek. It’s Laura.”

Derek shakes his head, “You can’t be Laura. Laura is dead.”

“Actually,” Stiles says. “I may have accidentally somehow brought her back?”

Derek looks from Laura to Stiles then to the book lying on the floor. He picks it up and examines the page Stiles was on. “What the hell Stiles? Do you know how risky this magic is?”

“I thought it was a spell to let you talk to her!” Stiles says. “I want to do something nice for you because I know you’ve been missing her.”

Derek’s face softens a bit at that as he puts the book aside and steps up to him. He rests a hand on his shoulder. “You’re an idiot.”

“Okay?”

“Do you know how dangerous it is to mess with that kind of magic?” Derek asks him. “How many times people have been killed because spells like that go wrong? And yet, here you are. And you… you did it for me?”

“Of course I did,” Stiles says. “You've been sad lately, and I just wanted to do something to make you happy.”

“You could have just asked me to dinner,” Derek says.

Stiles smirks, “You want me to ask you out?”

“No that’s not… I just meant…”

“Oh I think that’s what you meant,” Laura says. She’s leaning against the wall, watching them with a smirk. 

“We can still do dinner,” Stiles says. “If you want.”

“I’d like that,” Derek tells him.

Stiles smiles and leans up and kisses his cheek, laughing when he sees the way Derek blushes. “You really are a softie.”

“I’m not,” Derek grumbles.

“You are,” Stiles says. “And I think you’re not really mad at me about doing that spell.”

“No?”

“No,” Stiles says. “I think you were just worried.”

“Of course I was worried,” Derek says. “You did a dangerous spell when you were alone and put yourself at risk. What if something had gone wrong, Stiles? And then I walked in here to find yet another person I love dead?”

“You love me?” Stiles asks softly.

Derek blinks, as if he’s surprised by the words that came out of his own mouth. “That would be the only thing you picked up on.”

“It’s not,” Stiles says. He leans in closer and smiles. “I know you’re worried. And I’m sorry. I won’t do anything that risky again.”

“We both know you will,” Derek mutters.

“Fine, then I won’t do it alone,” Stiles counters. “And for the record…”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

“Oh just get in here,” Derek mutters.

Stiles’ responding laugh is cut short when Derek pulls him in for a kiss.

“Well that’s just sappy as fuck,” Laura says. “I never thought I’d see the day when Derek actually admits his feelings.”

Stiles smiles and pulls back, “We’re working on that.” To Derek, he says. “Look, the spell worked, okay? Laura is _here_. She’s alive. You have your sister back, Der.”

Derek looks over at her and smiles. A smile she easily returns. He steps away from Stiles and crosses the room to Laura, pulling her in for a tight hug. “You’re really here,” he whispers against her neck.

“I am,” Laura says. “Apparently all thanks to your boyfriend.”

Stiles’ heart jumps at the word boyfriend, but he still grins. “You’re welcome.”

“Oh get over here,” Laura says. “I think you deserve to be part of this hugging session.”

“I’ll never say no to a hug,” Stiles says. 

He finds himself squeezed between Laura and Derek, and smiles as he looks between them. “You know, I think this worked out pretty perfectly.”

“Maybe,” Derek says. “We still need to talk to Deaton. But…”

“Yes?”

“I think this once your little mishap worked out for the better,” Derek says.

It turns out that Stiles had pronounced one of the words wrong when he was doing the spell, at least according to Deaton. Something that had brought Laura fully back to life, instead of some undead creature that usually occurs when doing the spell. Derek looks pained at that. But he keeps his mouth shut. 

Laura just grins, “I can already tell this is going to be an interesting time to be alive.”

“You have no idea,” Derek says.

No matter how it happened, it had all worked out. Laura’s alive. Derek has his sister back. And Stiles got himself a new boyfriend. It’s all pretty perfect if you ask him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
